Fearless: Twilight Edition
by robinhood9994
Summary: SONGFIC! Bella loves Edward with all of her heart. Why is he so perfect?   Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.


_**Fearless: Twilight**_

**A/N: Sooo this is my first songfic! I hope you guys like. I was way surprised by the turnout, it is actually really, really good.**

**P.S: I used some of the words from Twilight. I am not plagiarizing. I sited my source! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's something 'bout the way, the street looks when its just rained there's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car.<strong>_

_**And you know I want to ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot, yeah.**_

_**Oh yeah.**_

**(Bella's POV)**

We walked out of the restaurant, holding hands, smiling-everything the perfect couple does. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and I was lost by the look of his perfect skin, honestly just lost by the perfect look of _him_.

It was the perfect moment, as it had just rained and the sun was weakly shining behind the fluffy white clouds, it was a beautiful sunset. We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. As he got in I told myself not to get carried away. After all I barely knew the boy, even though I felt I knew everything about him. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to love him in this moment, right here, right now.

_**We're driving down the road. I wonder if you know.**_

_**I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now.**_

_**But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair, absentmindedly making me want you.**_

I could see Charlie's house in the distance as we near. I wish that this night would never end. That the wonderful him would never leave my side, would never stop looking at me or smiling at me. _Why do you make me want you so bad? Why am I physically attracted to you, like there is a magnet pulling us together?_ I have never felt this way before about anybody.

"Thank you, for everything," I said. I didn't even know how to express my feelings in words. I just can't explain them. I don't know how you feel, if you even feel anything at all. _Does he know?_ I wondered. _Does he know, I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him?_

_**And I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless.**_

_**And I don't know why but, with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless.**_

He makes me feel complete, like the missing piece inside of me is filled. I lay my hand on the arm rest in your convertible as we near my house. You take yours and lay it on top of mine. The perfect end to my night. You make me want to do anything, and somehow, I know, you will keep me out of harm's way.

_**So baby drive slow, till we run out of road, in this one horse town, I wanna stay right here.**_

_**In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me, in this moment now, capture it, remember it.**_

We are here now, in my driveway. Yet I cannot force myself to get out of the car. I feel as though I may not ever be able to get up as long as you gaze at me the way you are now. I feel stupid, that I cannot give to you what you are giving to me, your absolute beauty, and my… my not so beauty. He gets out of the car and next thing I know he is at my side opening the door for me, the perfect gentlemen as he helps me out of the car.

_**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless.**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless.**_

_**Uh, oh.**_

_**Well you stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake, I'm not usually this way.**_

_**But, you pull me in and I'm a little more brave, it's a first kiss, its flawless, really something.**_

_**It's fearless!**_

Next to you I feel like a piece of trash, your beauty overwhelms me, like there's no tomorrow. You make me feel like anything is possible, like people could fly. We are in front of my door, your hand intertwined in mine you look down, and I look up. I am brave with you and with others I am weak. There is no stopping me. We both lean in and our lips meet, softly. You kiss me as though we have known each other for centuries, your hand in the nook of my neck. With you I'm, fearless!

_**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless!**_

_**And I don't know how but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best d**__**ress, fearless!**_

We stand there, together, forever, it seems.

"Goodnight, Isabella Swan," he smiles. My heart skips a beat as he says my name in his perfect, light, husky tone. You make me want to stay here in this moment forever. He turns and walks to his car my eyes following his every move and I murmur,

"Goodbye, Edward Cullen."

_**'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless!**_

_**And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress, fearless!**_

_**Uh oh,**_

_**Oh yeah.**_

I watch his tail lights fade in the black. Every moment I had spent with him I will treasure forever and always. I feel a tear drip down my cheek as I realize he is gone. I wipe it away, quickly, telling myself there is no reason to cry. I will see him soon and then will I once again realize how much Edward Cullen affects me, how much I really do love him. I turned and walked in the door as I whisper,

"I love you."

I know he cannot hear, but I needed to say it. I needed to let it out. It was necessary to say it. I think that he heard me, somehow, someway.


End file.
